


Push

by vinniebatman



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Kennedy is no where near as awesome as Tara was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming across one Tara's sweaters, Willow reconsiders her relationship with Kennedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:This prompt is from fanfic_fiesta: The only thing I'll ever ask of you/You've got to promise not to stop when I say when ~ The Foo Fighters // Everlong  
> Disclaimer: I hired a pack of ninjas to kidnap Joss; he was threatened with hot poker torture and chainsaws so I could meet the real him. I now own all. Thank you. Or not.

  
The Hellmouth has been gone for two years, and Willow works in Argentina, isolated with her lover.  As one of the Slayers who fought the first, Kennedy is revered, celebrated.  She comes home night after night, reeking of alcohol.  She comes home and falls into their bed.  Drunk and aroused, she pushes, cajoles, and guilts until legs are spread and faces buried.  
  
Then one day, Willow finds a sweater, brown, charmed to keep Tara's scent.  Holding it in her arms, she cries and waits for her lover.  She tries to explain why its over, that a false, hollow love isn't right for either of them.  Kennedy pushes, begs, cajoles.  Willow refuses.  Kennedy pushes Willow on her stomach, trapping her on the bed.  Screaming, cursing, she demands another chance.  Willow pushes and pleads for release.  Kennedy rips away Willow's skirt, shoves dry fingers into a fearful body.  Willow clenches the sweater, drawing courage from her love. Magic fills her body, she readies to defend herself.  But when Kennedy rips away the sweater, tearing holes in the precious fabric, Willow snaps.  
  
A body strengthed to fight the dark flies across the room, lands wrong, arm snaps.  Kennedy cajoles and guilts, tries to push.    
  
Clutching the torn fabric to her chest, Willow walks away. 


End file.
